This invention relates to a housing structure or main body of automatic bar loaders/feeders.
In such loaders/feeders, beside a bar magazine there extends a body wherein a guide is defined; the guide-body assembly is opened to introduce a bar from the magazine which is then gradually driven toward the front head of the loader and loaded for processing into an automated machine tool.
The bars, which may have a circular or polygonal cross-sectional configuration, are long and occasionally thin and not perfectly straight; during the machining thereof they are rotated at possibly high rpm. Thus, during the bar machining, the loader is subjected to shaking, vibration, and noise emission which detract from the machining process and result in inconvenience to the operators.